


First Glimpse

by lirin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: Surveillance footage from Fort Meade.





	First Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



“Alert from Fort Meade, Ma’am,” someone tells Hill, handing her a tablet that shows clips of surveillance footage.

Fort Meade’s cameras are good. Romanov is clearly visible, using her wristlets to overload an electronic door lock. There’s a man behind her, dark skin and sunglasses, not anybody Hill recalls seeing before. On a different camera, Rogers ricochets his shield around a room, knocking out every occupant.

“Bury it,” Hill says. “They must have a good reason; we’ll leave them to it.”

Time’s running out. Whatever Rogers is up to at Fort Meade, she hopes it isn’t a wild goose chase.


End file.
